Bubble's Toughest Battle...
by ShineyEye 02
Summary: That's right! Bubble's is going to face her Ultimate battle of all! BUT, must she stand alone? Or will her sisters be there to fight with her? A MUST READ FIC...lolz..not literally. PLZ R+R!!


Disclaimer: I do not own Power Puff Girls ok? Get it, got it, good! Now, this is my first fic so please go easy on me all right? Go ahead and read!  
  
  
  
Bubble's Toughest Battle…  
  
By: ShineyEye 02  
  
  
  
"Bubbles, are you sure you want to go with this?" The ever caring Blossom asked her sister. Bubbles didn't bother facing her sister as she stared out the window from their room.  
  
"Don't you worry about it Bubbles! If you don't kick that monkey's butt I'll take over!" Buttercup, Bubble's toughest sister, cried out punching a fist in the air. Blossom shot daggers at her. "Heh, heh, heh…" Buttercup said and amiably uttered, "Go Bubbles."  
  
"Well," Bubbles said turning around with a grin, "I don't think I don't have to worry about anything. I think I'm ready to face that little monkey. Besides, I know that HE can't beat me, EVER."  
  
"Well, I'm just sure you're right about that Bubbles, wouldn't want you coming home with a long face, professor might give you a face lift," Blossom commented. Buttercup laughed too, but Bubbles grimaced.  
  
"I'm going to sleep! I'm not gonna stay up and be insulted," she said. Quickly she slid underneath the sheets and drifted off to sleep. The other two sisters exchanged glances.  
  
"Was it something I said?" Blossom joked. Buttercup was still laughing. "Nighty-night Bubbles," Buttercup whispered between giggles.  
  
THE NEXT DAY…  
  
"Well girls, good morning!" The Professor greeted the girls cheerfully at the kitchen table. "I made you some breakfast."  
  
"I don't recall you cook Professor," Buttercup joked chuckling, "Or was that a dream? Or am I dreaming?" Blossom burst out laughing loudly while Bubbles just sat there chewing a bubble gum.  
  
"Is that all you've been eating lately Bubbles?" the Professor asked nonchalantly to her. In the meantime, Bubbles just nodded gleefully.  
  
"Well hey I gotta get going now Professor! I have a BIG BATTLE TODAY!!! AND I AM GOING TO WIN!" Bubbles exited out the kitchen and swept past the hallway and out the door and flew ever so fast out the street where she will face the fiercest, most daring, and "gruesome" battle of her life…probably.  
  
"I guess both of us are off too Professor! We'll see ya later!"  
  
"But don't you want some of my blueberry pan cakes?" he asked smiling.  
  
Buttercup looked down at the "pancakes" that looked like….uh well…something.  
  
"Um no thanks professor, ok now, we're off!" And with that, both Buttercup and Blossom zoomed out the house to follow Bubbles in their super sonic speed! Talk about speed limit in this town!  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Bubbles shortest, cunning, sly, furry, and ugliest rival has been waiting at the park.  
  
"Where, oh, where could she be? Maybe she's not coming and she forfeited! Hahahaha! Then I claim victory! Yes, Mojo Jojo, you are the victor, if she is not here in 5 seconds, everything is nulled," The evil Monkey laughed crudely.  
  
He waited…and waited…"5…4…3…2..1-" he counted.  
  
"Yoo-hoo! Hey Mojo Jojo, I'm here!" yes she was at last! It was Bubbles, just in time before Mojo had claimed victory.  
  
"How long have you been waiting?" she asked giving that CUTE smile of hers.  
  
Mojo Jojo squinted, looked at his watch and said, "About 2 minutes and 30 seconds."  
  
"Oh," she said.  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
"OH," she said once more.  
  
"YES," he said once more.  
  
"OHHH," she giggled again.  
  
"YESSS," he said after saying it once more.  
  
"OHHHHHH," she giggled again after she said once more.  
  
"STOP IT!" he cried out.  
  
"OH," -_- she then said again after she giggled again after saying it once more…  
  
Bubbles smiled. Mojo Jojo stared with terror.  
  
"Today! You will meet your DOOM!!! HAHAHAHAHA!! Remember that you puny powder puff girl," he laughed out loud.  
  
"That's POWER PUFF GIRL for you! How can I battle you when you can't even say who I am right!" she sang sweetly and innocently.  
  
"That's not the point here," he said embarrassed. "OK! WE SHALL START!"  
  
Bubbles nodded. "Mm-hmm." Mojo Jojo nodded too. "Mm-hmm mm-hmm."  
  
Bubbles stood across from Mojo Jojo a few feet away. The hot sun above them glazed down it's vicious rays. Their hands rested on their side, their fingers encircling the air many times towards the ground.  
  
"Are you ready?" he hissed like a snake in the grass.  
  
"Are you asking me if I'm ready?" she hissed like a viper.  
  
"YES, I Mojo Jojo am asking YOU Bubbles, if you are ready," he shot back like a bullet.  
  
"YES, Mojo Jojo, for I Bubbles, Am ready for you asked me if I'm ready," she shot back like a speeding bullet.  
  
The kids' attention at the park was caught by these two foes. Immediately, the kids-the kids of Townsville, gathered to see what the commotion was all about. Everyone gasped to find out it was BUBBLES and MOJO-JOJO face to face. A must see battle that could go down in history!  
  
Everyone had already started cheering for Bubbles, yet the battle has not begun. It was yet to come, a must see event of all…  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
"Sheesh! Bubbles sure was in a hurry!" Blossom said while gazing down Townsville.  
  
"Heh, I'll say. I just wanted to get out since I didn't want to eat Professor's blueberry pan cake. Or what seem to be a pancake but was never a pancake at all. It looks more like moldy Swiss cheese stomped by an elephant," she laughed loudly flying beside her sister.  
  
"Aw, don't say that to the Professor again, you might've hurt his feeling," Blossom commented shooting daggers at her sister.  
  
"Really huh," Buttercup said bluntly, "The last time I didn't do that, he hurt my stomach instead, that's why I didn't go to school then. I had to stay home since I had a-uhhh…"  
  
Blossom started bursting in laughter. "C'mon, you can say it, it's only you and me right now."  
  
"I had a…digestion problem ok? Are you happy?"  
  
"Whoo…it stunk pretty bad when I went inside the bathroom to brush my teeth! I thought it was going to take decades for the smell to wear out. Man, for a kid like you Buttercup, you sure can take a dump BIG time!"  
  
"Watch what you're saying or I'll try and beat you up!" Buttercup warned her making a fist.  
  
"I'd like to see you TRY that……that is after I tell the whole world about your STINKY INCIDENT!" Blossom screamed pinching her nose and zoomed like a speeding bullet ahead of Buttercup.  
  
Buttercup was in RAGE…she wanted to get revenge…not a moment to lose with her super sonic speed, she followed her calling her names.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
It's been a bit of time, Bubbles and Mojo Jojo have begun their battle. The sun rose higher and higher. The rays beating on their skin. Trickles of sweat slowly slid down Bubble's forehead, but this she didn't mind. She was concentrating in winning this so called inevitable battle. Mojo's eye brows drew closer together due to the striking power of the sun. The kids that encircled them watched closely with Awe and Wonder. Who will win this?  
  
The battle grew LARGER. No battle was ever THIS big, at least not in the history of Townsville. BUT, these two were making history right now. Every minute, every second, every nano-second of their life. This was a big deal.  
  
Bubbles could not speak nor listen to anyone but herself. It's been long that she had prepared herself and she will surely win this! She drew her breath and exhaled through her mouth, careful that the breath she drew will not go anywhere but to that remarkable object in front of her.  
  
"Go Bubbles! Go Bubbles!" The kids cheered to her with hands punching the air and other kinds of encouragement.  
  
Mojo Jojo was being "booed" and "hissed" by the others. He wanted to kick their little behinds but he couldn't possibly do that right now since he was so busy with the battle.  
  
So thinking…I will kick you're little behinds when I am through with this powder puff girl…er…I think that's what you call them.  
  
He too concentrated hard and not let anyone intervene this most exciting and cunning moment…not really. He didn't want her to win. Instead having that usual "pink" color of that remarkable object, his was florescent bright lime color that was expanding slowly with ease and cautious.  
  
With his huffing and puffing, his was outgrowing Bubble's "power." Yet, Bubbles knew she can't be defeated, this was her day, and if it wasn't meant to be, then surely she will make it her day. Her chest bulged out, with great strength, she huffed greatly with all her might. The air entered what was in front of her, her power, her friend, her only hope to win.  
  
What a tough battle….  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
"Blossom!!!!!!!!!!" Buttercup screamed as she her flight continued on. She was close to her sister. Yes, she will definitely make Blossom pay for that "stinky" discussion they had. Caught off guard, Buttercup caught up with Blossom and tackled her in the air.  
  
Blossom looked back. "Uh-oh." Was all she could say, in a split second Buttercup came hurling to her and both of them started the impact for the grounded heading to the park of Townsville where Bubbles and Mojo-Jojo was having their toughest battle of all.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
It was getting bigger, and Bigger, AND BIGGER!! The battle was so fierce all the kids could do was watch. Mojo Jojo was having a BIG performance, yet, Bubbles didn't leave her eyesight on him. She was shooting TONS of daggers at him.  
  
In her thoughts she said NO! NO! HE can't beat me. She closed her eyes and huffed and puffed. And huffed and puffed once more with all her might. And after huffing and puffing once more with all her might she huffed and puffed greatly this time. And after huffing and puffing and…oh I give up! You get the idea…Bubble's remarkable companion in front of her was GIGANTIC!!!  
  
Yet, Mojo Jojo's was also ENORMOUS!  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
"Aahhhh!" Buttercup screamed. "Take back all the things you said Blossom!" She hollered as she and her sister were about to plunge on the center of the battle gone un-noticed to their attention.  
  
"But it's all true and you know it. IT WAS STINKY!" Blossom countered it. Their speed picked up the pace and their drop was so fast that they didn't know what was happening around them while they were yelling at each others' faces. They couldn't hear anyone but themselves bickering for nonsense and they couldn't see anything around them but each other…  
  
All of a sudden as they were going to hit the ground in 5…4…3…2…1…  
  
PLOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All around the Townsville park. It was an explosion! All the kids were in Awe once again. Buttercup and Blossom have landed…though now they were in a very sticky situation.  
  
Bubbles was still grunting, huffing and puffing.  
  
"Eeewww!!!" Buttercup and Blossom said.  
  
"Aaargghh!!!!" Mojo Jojo screamed frantically like a headless chicken. "You powder puff girls!" "That's POWER puff," Blossom corrected all covered with GUM. YES BUBBLE GUM.  
  
"I was so close to winning this battle! And you two dare to interfere?! Now feel my wrath!" Just as he was about to strike, he was caught, stuck in something gooey. Stopped by his own gum.  
  
Bubbles on the other hand opened her eyes to see what was happening. She saw Mojo Jojo bubble gum less and her two sisters stuck too. She grinned. "Yay! I guess I won!" PLOP!!!!!!!!!  
  
She blinked. Covered with gum all around she blinked again and again and again. Just then the crowds cheered. "YAY!!! HOORAY FOR BUBBLES!!!" they cried out.  
  
The kids didn't mind the other two 'drop-ins' from the sky and the monkey loosing. They carried off Bubbles to their shoulders and off they went to the Mayor's office for the award.  
  
"I told you it's true ok?"  
  
"And I will kick your hiney Blossom."  
  
"Gee Buttercup, if you're not in a stinky situation, then you're in a sticky situation, hahahaha!"  
  
"I'll get you-you-uhh-uhh…I can't move," Buttercup said bluntly. Blossom laughed.  
  
"What about me?" Mojo Jojo asked. "What about you?" the girls asked together. Then, in an instant, they used their eye beams and fried Mojo Jojo.  
  
"When I'm alive and kicking again, I will roast you!!"  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
"Congratulations Bubbly," The Mayor said cheerfully.  
  
"That's Bubbles, Mayor," Mz. Bellum addressed him.  
  
"Oh uhh yes yes," he said. Bubbles smiled, waiting for her price.  
  
The Mayor reached out for a jar of gumballs. Bubble's eyes sparkled with GLEE!  
  
"And…for winning that contest-"  
  
"Huh?" asked Bubbles angelically "I thought it was a battle."  
  
"Oh, no no no. Not a battle dear, A CONTEST! It was printed in the paper last week, heheh."  
  
"Oh." Was all she could say. "Like I was saying, you get to be mayor for the day for defeating Mojo Jojo."  
  
**** **** **** **** **** *** *** *** ***  
  
Bubbles was eating gum balls.  
  
"Everyone, people of Townsville, hear my announcements. There shall be a statue erected near my house as a monument in remembrance of me. And then a "Bubbles candy Day" just for me where all will dress in costumes and give me candies! Next, I want to see a parade in honor of me. After that, there shall be a festival in Townsville, and then….  
  
  
  
Well, looks like Bubbles got carried about being 'Mayor For a Day' Don't you think? And it turned out that it was just a contest after all, not A BATTLE. HEHEHE…well! AS again, the day was saved thanks to…uh I mean BUBBLES!!  
  
ending song of Power Puff Girl  
  
Please Read And Review….thanks. If you flame me I will only use it for marshamallows! ^_^ Mwuahahaha! 


End file.
